Cucaracha
by Unloved person
Summary: ¿Cómo es que un pequeño insecto puede desancadenar una catástrofe en la mansión Smash?  -Regalo de cumpleaños  atrasado  para  N-Zelink , Natuu-


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, son correspondientes a diferentes personas, que lo siento, no sé sus nombres. De verdad, no gano nada con esto.**

**Advertencias: mención de BL, exageración en algunas cosas. Y claro, sin sentido.**

**Dedicatoria: Para N-Zelink, ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Natuu! :D ojala te guste este pequeño detalle.**

**:3 enjoy!**

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

.

.

_**Hace 30 minutos…**_

.

.

- ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!.- gritó Pit.- ¡Link mátala!

- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Me comerá!.- gritó el elfo histérico.- ¿Y después quién le hará compañía a mi princesa?

- ¡Ike!.- lloró Roy.- ¡Ikeeee~!

- ¡Peach lo golpeó con un sartén por accidente! ¡Está desmayado!.- dijo Zelda intentando mantener el equilibrio.

- Rayos, ¡Bowser! Tú eres un villano rudo, ¡Mátala!.- mencionó Link.- ¡Y estúpidamente estás colgando del _candelabro_!

- ¡Estás loco mocoso! ¡Ni siquiera se que es eso! ¡¿Qué tal si es venenoso?.- gruñó molesto Bowser.

- ¿¡Y cómo es que "eso" entró aquí!.- preguntó Peach.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-60 minutos atrás.-**_

.

.

- Roy, cuando entres cierra la puerta. Se puede meter algún bicho.- dijo Peach amablemente.

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia.

- Hey Pit, dame un poco de tu pastel…- pidió Roy casi arrebatándole su plato al ángel. Al instante comenzó a comerlo como una bestia.

- ¿Podrías comer bien? Lo estás tirando todo al suelo…- mencionó Ike.- pareces un cerdo que no ha comido en semanas.

- ¡No tienes porqué compararme con un cerdo!.- gritó Roy.

- ¡Traga antes de hablar!.- dijo Peach parándose al lado de Ike con un sartén en la mano.

- ¿Para que el sartén, princesa?.- preguntó Link mirándola con terror.

- Para golpear a quien me haga enojar querido.- respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- susurró Bowser señalando una pequeña mancha café en el suelo.

- ¿mmhmm?.- Pit se acercó, estando a escasos milímetros de la mancha misteriosa, que se encontraba sobre el pastel tirado por Roy.

La pequeña mancha se movió, moviendo sus antenas, logrando, claro, asustar al ángel.

- ¡Está viva! ¡Ah!.- gritó espantado, al instante que se mantenía en el aire con ayuda de sus alas.

Peach del susto, provocado por el grito de Pit, involuntariamente lanzó sus brazos al aire, golpeando con el sartén al mercenario que estaba a su lado.

Zelda, al tener la misma reacción, de miedo al animal, subió a la orilla de la chimenea, llevando consigo al héroe del tiempo.

Bowser saltó, y se colgó como pudo de la lámpara.

Peach, se abrazó a una de las piernas del villano.

Y Roy, se paró sobre el televisor.

- ¡Roy! ¡No cerraste la puerta ¿Cierto?.- dijo una molesta Peach.

- Esto…¿Te he dicho que tus ojos azules son hermosos?.- contestó nervioso.

.

.

_**Hace 20 minutos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- ¡Hagan algo! ¿Qué tipo de hombre son ustedes?.- preguntó Zelda.

- ¡Pero nunca en mi vida había visto algo así!.- se defendió el elfo.

- ¡Yo soy un dinosaurio-tortuga! ¡No un hombre!.- aclaró Bowser.

- ¡Y yo tengo 14 años!¡Estoy en la pubertad aún!¡Todavía no llego a hombre!.- excusó Pit.

- ¡Y yo soy gay!.- contestó Roy, sin saber que más decir.

- ¿Y a dónde se fue?.- preguntó Peach mirando hacía el suelo, donde hace poco se encontraba el animal. Ya no había rastro de él… o ella.

- ¡No está, No está!.- gritó Pit desesperado.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- preguntó Samus entrando a la habitación, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Sam! ¡Linda! ¡Ayuda!.- exclamó Peach abrazando con más fuerza la pierna (pata…?) de bowser.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa? Escuché hasta la cocina sus gritos.- mencionó.- ¿A qué juegan? Deberían bajar de ahí.

- ¡No bajaremos! ¡Un alíen anda suelto en esta habitación! ¡Tú deberías ponerte en un lugar alto también!.- dijo Roy apuntándola con el dedo.

- ¿Juegas conmigo niño?.- inquirió molesta la caza-recompensas.

En ese momento, el pequeño animal, se acercó a la rubia, acercándose a sus pies.

- ¡AH!.- chilló esta, y fue a dar a la otra pierna de Bowser.

- ¡Lo ves!.

- ¡Eso no es un alíen! ¡Es una cucaracha! ¡Waaaa!.- chilló nuevamente.

- ¡Mátala! ¡Dispárale! ¡Tienes una maldita pistola!.- dijo Bowser.

- ¿Estás loco duende? ¡Master Hand me matará! ¡Y antes de eso me cobrará la alfombra!

- ¡Princesa Zelda! ¡Princesa Zelda!.- gritaron un montón de niños entrando al salón.

- ¿Qué hacen allí arriba?.- preguntaron el par de gemelos al unísono.- ¡También jugamos!

- No jugamos. Nos mantenemos a salvo de "cucaracha".- dijo Pit.

El insecto, se había mantenido en el plato de pastel, que Roy había dejado tirado.

- ¿Cucaracha? ¿Quién es?.- preguntó Ness.

- Que curioso nombre.-murmuró Toon Link

- Suena aterrador…- habló Lucas.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Nana, al ver la mancha café con antenas en el plato de pastel.

El animal, se movió, y con rapidez se dirigió a ella.

- ¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!.- gritaron todos los niños al mismo tiempo.

Lucas, se refugió junto con Roy sobre el televisor y Nana, fue a dar a los brazos de Pit.

Los tres niños, con valor (fingido por cierto) se enfrentaron al bichito.

Toon Link, fue el primero en atacar. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, y atacó con su espada a todo lo que se le atravesara. No solo no le dio al animal, que por cierto estaba en el suelo, y no en el aire que el atacaba. Si no, que desgarró el vestido de Peach. Ike tirado en el sofá desmayado, al cual nadie le había prestado atención. Necesitaba una nueva camisa, y tal vez… una que otra puntada.

Master Hand se pondría furioso. Su copia exacta del cuadro de la Mona lisa , estaba desgarrada por la mitad, y sus 3 jarrones antiguos y caros… estaban echos pedazos.

Toon Link, no paró, hasta que se cansó, y le dieron ganas de abrir los ojos, para ver si por lo menos uno de sus ataques le habían dado. Al ver que no lo había logrado salió corriendo de la habitación completamente asustado, gritando algo así como: "¡Cucaracha es inmortal! ¡Cucaracha es inmortal!"

Ness, con su resortera, comenzó a lanzar pequeñas piedritas a todos lados. Los resultados fueron: Link, mañana tendría un ojo morado. La enorme ventana que daba al prado, esta rota. Y afuera estaba un molesto Ganondorf quejándose de los vidrios en su rostro.

Más sin embargo, el pequeño animalito, se había quedado parado en el plato de pastel otra vez. Sin daño alguno.

Y Ness, igual que Toon Link, huyó aterrado, pero en compañía de Popo, que había decidido mejor ni arriesgarse.

- Esto es una locura.- dijo Zelda.- A este paso, no solo quedará destruida la habitación, si no que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que venga alguien que no le tema a esa cosa.

- ¿Nadie trae su teléfono celular?.- preguntó Samus.

- Esa cosa es del diablo.- dijo Link.

- ¡Se roba tu alma!.- apoyó Roy.

- Seguro… - murmuró .- olvidaba que le temen a la tecnología.

- ¡Samus!.- entró Snake a la habitación repentinamente.

El soldado, observó hacia todos lados. Sin imaginar, que su rubia, colgaba de la pata Bowser, que este a su vez colgaba de un candelabro.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué rayos hacen? ¿Están locos?.- inquirió.

- Huimos de Cucaracha.- dijo con sencillez Pit.

- ¿DÓNDE?.- preguntó en un estrenduoso grito, mientras quitaba su lanzamisiles de su espalda y apuntaba a todos lados.- ¡LA MATARÉ! ¡A ESA BASTARDA LA MATARÉ!.

- ¿Qué es bastarda?.- preguntó Nana dulcemente.

- Es un pastel mi vida.- respondió Peach.

Snake lanzó una granada al plato, con la clara intención de matarla.

Pero, el animal más listo que él, corrió de ahí antes de que explotará, y se refugió debajo del sofá en el que estaba Ike.

Snake, apuntó con su lanzamisiles al mercenario.

- ¡¿Estás loco?.- le gritaron todos los presentes.

- Marth enfurecerá si le haces algo a Ike.- advirtió Roy.

- La última vez que Marth enfureció así… Mewtwo, decidió no volver a esta mansión.- mencionó Zelda.

Todos estremecieron.

- Pero…

- Hey, ¿Alguien ha visto a Ike?.- preguntó el mencionado príncipe entrando a la habitación destruida.- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Bowser volvió a tomar esas pastillas hormonales?

- No, hay una cucaracha.- respondió rápidamente Snake.

- ¿Una cucaracha? ¿Dónde?.- preguntó dirigiéndose a donde estaba Snake.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ike?

Por fin, alguien que lo recordaba.

- Peach le ha golpeado con un sartén por accidente.- contestó Zelda.

- Oh, no había visto a Ike.- murmuró Samus.

Snake movió el sofá y el pequeño animal salió corriendo. El soldado, intentó pisarla, pero esta como reacción, desplegó sus alas, y voló por toda la habitación, claro, causando un gran pánico.

- ¡Es horrible! ¡Es horrible!.- gritaba Pit corriendo por toda la habitación, a igual que los demás smashers, a excepción de Marth, que estaba en el suelo con Ike, y Snake, que movía sus manos como idiota, con la esperanza de golpear al animal.

La cucaracha al final, salió por la ventana rota. Y no solo se había ido con el estómago lleno de pastel, si no que también con la alegría de haber asustado a tantas personas, y haber armado un enorme desastre.

.

.

_**Ahora.**_

.

.

- A si que eso es lo que pasó.- murmuró el mercenario mirando como el príncipe le colocaba vendas con extremo cuidado en su pecho.

Si, las llevaba sobre las suturas, y otra en su cabeza, gracias al fuerte golpe de Peach.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Lo sé, tanto escándalo por un insecto, sin contar lo furioso que se pondrá Master Hand cuando vea la habitación.- apoyó Marth terminando de vendar su pecho.- Muy bien, ahora, no debes hacer movimientos bruscos y…

- Cállate y dame un beso.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

**Un one-shot más, y esta vez fue de comedia, o bien, un intento de ello.**

**Como dije allá arriba, Feliz cumpleaños Natuu, espero que te haya gustado esta… "cosa" escrita por mí.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, todos aterrados por una pequeña cucaracha, que al final se largó de lo más contenta. Pero… ¿Qué puedo decir?, le tengo fobia a esos animales. Y no podía matarla, me da tanto asco, que si no puedo matar a una yo, ¿Creen que la mataría aún en escrito?. **

**Y lo siento, pero en el Smash, no puedo escribir otra cosa que no sea IkeMarth xD.**

**Vale. ¡Se agradecen los reviews!**


End file.
